It Still Matters
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: Yeah, I'll belive that when pigs fly." she replied wipping away tears from her eyes and he got a mystivious twinkle in his careful, usually serious eyes."Not, happening Uchicha." SasuSaku Fanfic. Dont like the couple, Don't Read. ONESHOT!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto or any of the other characters

Sakura was muttering to herself as she walked through the forest when she stopped in her her tracks to see Sasuke Uchicha throwing kunis at the old targets they hadn't used scince they were training as young kids. Sasuke came back about two years ago and even through she still loved that low-life, jerk-off she tried for two months to make Lady Tsunade change her mind and not let him back in to the village, obviously, it didn't work. When he left Sakura agreed to go out with Naruto Usamaki about a year or two after she reaziled that Sasuke wasn't coming back. She hated to admit it but she might of actually fallen for that blonde haired idiot and then he dumped her, almost literaly and she was in tears. She hated it but she was. She promised, _promised_, herself that she would never, ever cry for a guy again. Sasuke finally aknowlaged her presence.

"What's wrong, cherry blossom?" he asked throwing a kuni, hitting dead-on center, and then looking at her. His new hobby was making up new nicknames for her and his newest was, "Cherry Blossom".

"Wasit' to ya, Uchicha?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you I care for you, Cherry." he replied and jumped down from the tree he was sitting in, he also had taken up a fasination to trees.

"Yeah, I'll belive that when pigs fly." she replied wipping away tears from her eyes and he got a mystivious twinkle in his careful, usually serious eyes. He had been acting like this scince he came back and Ino claimed Orochimaru drugged him. She rolled her eyes.

"Not, happening Uchicha." she said, and he walked closer to her.

"Sakura will you please look at me." he asked coming even closer, his voice blaketed in thick worry.

"What, no nicknames?" she asked and he grinned.

"Oh, so you like the nick-names I've given to you?" he asked

"Yes. I mean no! Err!" she replied quickly. Sure she liked them about as much as she liked him himself but she was never gonna admit to that...at least not anytime soon.

"Will you at least tell me why you're sad, Cherry?" he asked. She sighed giving up.

"N...N...Naruto." she said finally. Sasuke knew they were going out so she hoped he wouldn't need more of an explanation. She was in luck because he nodded.

"So he broke up with you?" he asked just to make sure though. She nodded not sure what else to do. He nodded again. "Bout time, in my opinion." he finished and climbed back up in the tree and began examining a kuni's blade.

'Wha...What!?" she yelled angrily.

"Well, it's obvious that he's liked Hinata-san for sometime and to keep going out with you would be crule." he said still not looking at her. Sakura began to climb the tree and was soon right next to Sasuke.

"Really?" Sakura asked not sure if Sasuke was joking or not.

"Yup." he replied and turned to look at her. He threw the kuni and it hit dead center but he was looking at her not the way he threw the kuni. He was so close if she just leanded in maybe a centimeter their lips would be touching in a kiss. Sakura mentaly slapped her self for thinking like this.

"Well, Hinata-chan likes Naruto-kun and she has for a while but I never knew he liked her too." Sakura said and then turned to look at the target trying to hide her blushing face from Sasuke. "Nice shot." she said trying to distract him. Sasuke reached out and turned her head so that she was facing him.

"Sakura, please." Sasuke said so close they were practically kissing.

"Why, should I?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Sakura, I left the way I did because...I didn't think I would come back." He amitted. Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"Wha...What?"

"I knew I was tough but I also knew that Ittatchi was tougher and I knew that even if I trained my hardest I might not be able to beat him. I hoped that if when I left if I did something to you that would make you hate me it wouldn't matter if I...if I...if I died." Sasuke addmitted closing his eyes. Sakura pulled away and shook his shoulders.

"Sasuke Uchicha, I may hate you but if you died it would still freaking matter!" Sakura yelled. He kept his eyes closed till she calmed down. Finally he opened his eyes.

"Sakura?" He asked quietly and she looked up at him. "Tell me the truth." he said looking at her, the seiousness was back in to his eyes.

"The truth about what?" she asked nervously.

"Do you hate me?"

"Well...I did at first but no, not now, not now that you've told me the truth."

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a few seconds serching her eyes before closing the less than half-a-centimeter of space between them with a kiss. And boy if he's never kissed anyone he was pretty dang good, was Sakura's thought's as she kissed him back.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry for leaving." Sasuke said touching her forehead with his.

"It's ok, Sasuke-kun" she said softly and closed her eyes.


End file.
